Executive Affairs
by YOURMOMONTOAST
Summary: SasuGaa. AU What multimillionaires really get up to.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I tried to keep the guys more in character than I did in 'Welcome to Life'. Sure, they're not gonna be perfect, but I tried XD

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never will._

**Executive Affairs**

Chapter 1 

"Anyone, Sasuke, you could have absolutely anyone here. Just not him."

Sasuke smirks, "But I want him. He's pretty."

The boy in question was indeed extremely pretty. Blood red hair framing a delicate, pale face. Bright sea-green eyes surrounded by a layer of thick, black eyeliner. Quite small, thin and glaring at a brunette woman who's obviously trying to seduce him. Pretty.

Neji sighs and props an elbow up on the bar behind him.

"You're just picking him to be awkward aren't you?"

"How can I if I don't know who he is?"

"Gaara Sabaku. Third heir to the Sabaku firm. Said to be a bit of a head case."

"Perfect." Sasuke purred, slipping out of his seat and moving gracefully away from his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha was the heir to the Uchiha computer software company. Their products were popular worldwide and consequently the business was now a multi-million pound empire. His older brother, Itachi was currently in charge of the company and was making damn sure that Sasuke would be ready if anything happened to him.

Neji Hyuuga wasn't an heir as such. His cousin, Hinata was the heir to the company, but Neji was expected to assist her since he had an excellent head for business. His uncle, Hiashi treated him like the son he'd always wanted, but never had.

The two were currently at an overly posh, overly boring business party. The 20-year-olds were expected to socialize whilst casually promoting their company, but instead had taken refuge at the bar.

The moment Sasuke stood up, he was swamped by women attempting to get his attention. Being one of the most legible bachelors in the country is hard work. Sasuke dismissed the women as politely as he could in his current situation and took a seat next to the redhead, who appeared to have successfully fought off the brunette and was now looking blankly at a blonde with a large chest.

"…so yeah, see you later Gaara!" the blonde grinned, before winking 'seductively' at Sasuke and waltzing away.

"Admirer?" Sasuke questioned.

Gaara turned to look at him and drawled, "Sister."

Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

"Ah."

Gaara lifted a glass to his lips, but at the last minute, tipped the liquid onto the floor.

Sasuke blinked but kept his cool, "Wasn't to your taste?"

Gaara shook his head absently and said nothing. Neji seemed to be right about the head case thing. But that didn't deter Sasuke, it intrigued him

The pair sat in silence for a while.

"So…" Sasuke started, "what does your company do?"

Gaara dropped the matchstick he was chewing and turned to face the other heir. Sasuke noticed for the first time that Gaara had the kanji for love tattooed on the left of his forehead. 'What a strange place for a tattoo' he mused.

Gaara looked Sasuke in the eye and stated, "I have no fucking clue."

Sasuke almost face faulted, but stopped himself in time. Meanwhile, Gaara just watched him blanky.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said."

Sasuke was thoroughly confused. 'An heir who didn't even know what his company did? Is that possible?'

After another few minutes of being watched intently, Sasuke decided to take the plunge.

"Would you like to dance?"

…

"No."

And with that, Gaara stood up and walked away. Sasuke swore he was swaying his hips on purpose. The ebony haired teen smiled. He'd always had everything he wanted, and Gaara would certainly be no exception.

End Chapter 

A/n: Yes, it's short, but I just wanted to see if anyone actually liked it before I carried on.

_And I thought it would be a good place to stop X)_

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: POV's from here on folks! I find it so much easier to write X)

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never will._

**Executive Affairs**

Chapter 2 SASUKE POV 

By the time I've wandered back to the bar, I've been asked to dance by six women and two men. I might've taken one of them up on the offer if I wasn't so preoccupied with Gaara. That boy is really something.

I slip into a barstool next to Neji and his wife Tenten, who must've arrived when I was away. Neji looks at me with disbelief written all over his face.

"You were…turned down?"

I nod.

He snorts and Tenten laughs.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" she says light-heartedly.

I spin around and lean back against the bar, arms folded. Surveying the room, I see Sakura and Ino – rabid fangirls to be avoided at all costs, Lee – one of Neji's many strange friends, Naruto – my rival for some unknown reason, and then I attempt to find Gaara. I finally spot him leaning against a wall at the side of the room, eyes closed. I watch him closely, a small smile playing across my lips. He has one foot planted firmly on the wall, the other on the floor.

A man walks over and stands next to Gaara who lazily opens one eye in curiosity, then shuts it again.

I tap Neji on the shoulder. I point to the man and ask, "Who is he?"

Neji looks where I'm point and answers, "Orochimaru. He's some corporate businessman or something. I'm not quite sure what he does, but he's definitely someone you need to impress."

"Right."

Neji returns to his conversation with Tenten.

I watch as Orochimaru leans closer to Gaara, too close for my liking and apparently the redhead's liking as well. He pushes himself off the wall and begins to move away. Before he can get too far, Orochimaru grabs Gaara's arm and pulls him right up against his body. It takes all of my self control not to jump up and smack that motherfucker right here, right now.

It seems that Gaara has the same idea. In one fluid movement he brings an arm up, curls a delicate hand and sucker punches Orochimaru right in the face. The sound of the impact is loud. It echoes around the hall and attracts the attention of everybody present. The whispering starts almost immediately. Gaara, however, seems nonplussed and glides away, leaving the poor man on the floor behind, cradling his ugly face.

I'm very pleased to see that Gaara is heading towards the bar. Peoples stares and murmurs follow him the whole way but he either doesn't notice or just doesn't give a flying fuck what they think.

Damn, how have I not noticed him before now?

"Gaara!" I catch his attention and point to a sear next to me, the seat that Neji vacated when he and Tenten went to dance a few minutes ago. Gaara shrugs in a 'whatever' sort of manner, throws himself next to me and orders a beer.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He hums and taps his fingers on the table, staring at the glass in front of him.

"Let's blow this joint, Uchiha."

I raise an eyebrow, but follow as he heads towards the exit. He waits outside the door and I walk towards my car. I can hear him behind me, feet crunching on the gravel. I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. If I stopped now…

"Where to?" I ask, unlocking the car and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Somewhere. Anywhere."

I don't start the car. We sit there. I say nothing. Neither does he. And surprisingly, it's not awkward.

"How old are you?"

He looks at me and says "Eighteen."

I watch his lips as he says the word. He has nice lips. They look soft. I hope to find out how they really feel soon.

"So, you're company…"

"Shut up," he snaps, "you don't care, just want to get in my pants."

Busted.

He looks at me again, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I won't stop you."

Smirk.

"Let's go somewhere-"

"Oh for fucks sake."

He grabs my hair and roughly presses his lips to mine. I was right, they are soft. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I lean over him, attempting to find the lever to recline the seat. When I eventually manage it I lay him down gently and climb over the gear stick to straddle his slim hips. We break apart for a minute to get comfortable. He smiles that impish smile of his before pushing my jackets off my shoulders and pulling me down by my tie. Our lips connect violently. He thrusts his hips upwards to meet mine and we both gasp.

"Fuck." He breathes in an unbelievably sexy voice.

Just as I'm about to attack his neck with my mouth he pushes me off, sits up, straightens his clothes and climbs out of the car. He turns around to smile at me and whisper, "I have business to attend to. We'll carry on where we left off next time."

Then he struts away.

I am about to explode.

But the thing is, the fact that he abandoned me turns me on even more. That boy is going to be the death of me.

I clear my throat, clamber back over to the drivers seat and turn the key in the ignition.

I may be going home alone tonight, but it certainly won't be that way next time we meet, Gaara.

A/N: OH GAARA, YOU DEVIL X)

_Review please:D_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm lazy, and it's short. But so is everything I ever write. Sorry!

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never will._

**Executive Affairs**

Chapter 3 GAARA POV 

"Gaara, what do you think?"

I blink blearily and lift my face off the desk I was attempting to sleep on. Damn my insomniac ways. Temari is staring at me expectantly, along with Kankuro, about 20 serious looking businessmen and that snake-like guy who hit on me a few nights ago. Oro…something.

I hate meetings.

"Um…I agree."

Temari sighs and rolls her eyes, turning back to the PowerPoint presentation on the interactive screen behind her. I faceplant the desk again, not caring that Oro-man is still blatantly leering at me.

I can't seem to get my mind off that Uchiha guy. He was down right sexy. I smile perversely to myself. I'm definitely looking forwards to seeing him again. In fact, there's a man who looks suspiciously like him at this meeting right now. Ebony hair, pale skin, piercing eyes…yes, definitely related somehow.

I prop my elbow up on the table and drop my chin into my hand, wondering when this meeting will end. It's already been going on for over two hours. I still don't know what anyone's talking about. Maybe I should pay more attention…

That's it. I'm out of here.

I stand up, calmly walk around the back of my chair and push it under the table.

"Gaara." Kankuro breathes.

I purposefully ignore hi and stride out of the room.

I have found, through personal experiences, that there is not and awful lot to do in an office building during working hours. Well, I suppose I could work, but that's just stupid.

I sometimes eavesdrop on the gossiping at the water fountain. No-one suspects me, for they do not believe that I, Gaara Sabaku, stupidly silent and clinically insane (not proven!), would be interested in the gossip of middle aged women. My reputation comes in handy. For example, I now know that Elaine from marketing is cheating on Mark from customer services with James from management. Very useful indeed. It's very strange that I know these useless titbits of information, yet I do not know what it is that my company does.

I should sort that out.

I snort to myself, earning a few wary looks from unsuspecting office workers. I always seem to have the worst timing.

I would sigh, but they already think I'm crazy.

Instead of listening to gossip, I opt to annoy Shikamaru the doorman (who also happens to be Temari's secret lover. See! Gossips are useful!).

I prance down the stairs and across the foyer (much to the amusement of even more unsuspecting workers) and skid gracefully to a halt in front of Shikamaru, hands clasped together, eyes blinking innocently. I stand this way for about a minute before I realise that Shikamaru is asleep standing up. He really is useless. I think Temari only employs him because he's good in bed.

Not that I'd know or anything…Yes.

I move closer, and closer, and closer until finally I am nose to chin with him (I'm a bit small for my age). He finally realises I'm there and snaps to attention.

"Rough night Shikamaru?"

He sighs lazily and mumbles, "So troublesome."

I walk outside since that's probably the most I'm going to get out of the lazy sod tonight.

I sit cross-legged on the head of one of the lion statues placed outside the doors. This is my favourite spot in this building. I can watch everyone easily from here. Nothing interesting happens for around ten minutes. Finally, a sleek, black car pulls up. I know that car. I've been in that car. It's Sasuke Uchiha's car. How amusing.

Sasuke steps out, looking very elegant in a suit and tie. I feel very underdressed now, in my un-tucked shirt and trousers that are two sizes too big (I borrowed Kankuro's).

"You can't park there." Shikamaru yells half-heartedly from the doorway.

"Yes he can." I state.

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke look at me. Sasuke's eyes glitter. Shikamaru sighs and flaps his arms in a 'sure, whatever' gesture. He goes back inside to resume his nap.

Sasuke strolls over to me. I watch him every step of the way, a small smile playing on my lips. He comes to a halt only when he's nose to nose with the lion, almost directly below me.

He smirks. "I'm here to pick up my brother."

Ah, so that is his relative up there!

"Oh what a shame. I thought you came to see me."

He snorts, reaches up and puts his hands on my hips. I place my hands on his shoulders and he lifts me down. We both keep our hands in the same positions, even when I'm safely on the floor.

"That may have been part of the reason." He whispers into my ear.

"Good."

Our lips meet.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I honestly have no idea where this fic is going –sigh- No plotline whatsoever.

_Review anyway please?_


End file.
